This invention relates to an opening device for engaging a tear-open-type strip for opening a container. More particularly, the invention relates to a slotted-type opener which will engage a tabular portion with an enlargement section and having an arcuate rocking portion to engage the upper surface of the container port so that upon movement of the opener away from the port a tearing of the tab from the container port will be effected in the area adjacent the port and thereby open it.
The opening device of this invention is specially adapted for use in conjunction with opening sterile solution containers of the flexible bag variety such as described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,915,212. This particular patent discloses a fill and administration port as well as an additive port which is sealed by a cover with a handle extending therefrom to tear the cover from the port. In some instances, a nurse finds on multiple openings that her fingers fatigue and/or may not have the strength to pull the tab so as to effect the necessary tear opening of the port. It then becomes necessary to find a tool such as a pliers in order to grip the flange and tear it from the port. This could result in contamination in the area surrounding the port if care is not taken. Further, the use of an implement such as a pliers still may not concentrate the tearing forces in the required area so as to expedite the removal of the cover on the port.
It is an advantage of the present invention to provide an opening device for a container having a tear away cover portion wherein the tear-open cover is removed with a minimum amount of force. Other advantages are an opener which can obviate any risk of contaminating the opened area and which is inexpensive.